House New Avenger Season 2
by c.jamous
Summary: House has been tested by the Avengers team , now it is time to heat things up with more cases for him , and new challenges. With Cuddy back , and the team is back , Foreman recovering . it will be interesting to see how House will deal with the supernatural . For those how helped me I thank you , and thank you for those who will help me again complete this season. And a note for
1. Chapter 1

**Preamble**

**Season2**

House has been tested by the Avengers team , now it is time to heat things up with more cases for him , and new challenges. With Cuddy back , and the team is back , Foreman recovering . it will be interesting to see how House will deal with the supernatural .

For those how helped me I thank you , and thank you for those who will help me again complete this season.

And a note for those who read , it is like a screen play with much details. I hope you like it , and I recommend reading the first season to know how things reached so far because everything is connected.


	2. A strange Heaven -chap 1 -Dominica

**Preamble**

**Season2- A Strange Heaven**

It is a very slow , boring morning, and a silent one for House, Finally in his Old house , the furniture is gone. He is sleeping on a mattress on the floor.

He get up , rub his leg in pain again , look at the Vicodin pills away on the floor try to get up , suddenly someone offer him a hand and he look so surprised and look up .

**House**:" you see, I told you I am want it to see you , but not getting up from bed , you know kinda the other way around"

**Black widow** :" someone told me you need to join the make a wish foundation"

House while getting up :" yeah … cute Smoking hot chicks keep telling me this"

**Black Widow** :" we kinda need you to take a look at something "

**House**:" our deal was to get the last one done , you get my friend fixed , no one said it will be a full time blackmail issue here"

**Black widow** :" aren't you board of taking those minor , stupid cases ? you don't seem the kind of man to settle for the usual cases "

**House**:" it seem we got married somehow ? where was you last night?"

**Black widow** :" strange that this include your wife , and by the way , nearly dead dose not revoke the marriage license , so till then your little ass is taken "

**House**:" my wife? Dominica ?"

**Black widow**" see you are getting smarter already "

House take the file form her and read and his face turn a bit black : give me few minutes to dress I am going to be needing a ride.

**Black widow** :" I am waiting outside …, HQ, we are coming in in a few "

We can see House getting ready and then getting out of the house on a hurry getting on a motorcycle behind black widow

**House**:" if you see bumpy road ahead , please by all mean go through "

Black Widow smile sarcastically as she took off

The scene now show us the hospital as Chase , Masters, and Taob sitting there as House get it and throw a file on the table

**House**:" our patient is a 28 years old female, with cancer "

**Chase**:" then why do we need to diagnose her"

**House**:" because the interesting part is the files say she is terminal , and she need to be dead from …. And he look at the file , and then continue :" many months ago"

**Taob**" so either the tests are wrong , or the test are wrong "

**House**:" god I missed you … you smart little shorty, that is why we are re-doing all the tests"

**Chase** :" wait it say the patient is in a partial coma "

**Masters**:" she isn't even in the hospital"

**House**: " she will be here soon… the medics are on there way"

The scene end with House walking to his old office stand in front of it , look at his old ball . and walk in.

The scene get to the next chapter


	3. Chap 2- The Puzzle

**Preamble**

**Season2- the puzzle**

The scene begin in the lab, as the team is testing and talking

**Taob**:" it is strange you know , working for the government "

**Chase**:" that specific part of the government , actually it is exciting "

**Masters**:" it is dangerous , I mean we never know what we might face , something not even medical that explain"

**Taob**:" that what make it , in my opinion , great , I bet House is hitting the jackpot "

Masters:" I think House need to take this one , he had no choice"

**Taob**" why is that?

**Chase**:" you did not see the name of the patient "

**Masters**:" it is House Wife , Dominica "

**Taob** :" it might have slipped my mind…. And our patient does have Leukemia stage 4 terminal "

Masters:" but her condition is not getting worse"

The team enter House office

**Chase**:" sorry House , she does have cancer , stage four Leukemia "

**House**:" of course she have cancer , don't you guys read her files?"

**Taob**:" you told us to redo the tests "

As House read the tests he speaks:"

I did not make you do the tests to know she have or have not cancer , the idiots in the upper department should have done this right

**Chase**:" so why you had us redo all the tests?"

Because , of you idiots did not notice something in the tests , that is not normal for our abnormal patient?

**Taob**:" such as?"

**House**:" patient with Leukemia present large numbers of abnormal blood cell but this patient the number is near normal"

**Masters**:" but the number is still abnormal ,.."

**House**:" in normal case, a person can have abnormal blood cell number because?"

**Chase**:" she dose not have to have cancer to have abnormal cell count , House is going to count this as a symptom till we eliminate all the other possibility"

**House**:" you were always my favorite you know ? go find it get back to me when you find nothing that explain it"

**Masters**:" since you know why you are making us do it ?

**House**:" because I can , and now if you excuse me I have to go , places to be , and stuff

And house walk to Wilson office as the scene go to the next chapter

ouH


	4. chap 3 - leukemia or not leukemia ?

**Preamble**

**Season2- Leukemia or not Leukemia?**

The scene begin in Wilson office

As House open the door and enter , as Wilson trying to organize his stuff

**House**:" so how are you doing this fine day old friend? Feel a little weird coming from the death?"

**Wilson**:" I am feeling fine thank you , I mean I don't know House , all these times you was a pain in the ass, was thinking they finally paid off "

**House**:" you have all your life to repay me "

**Wilson** : I have a feeling the rest of my life starting now isn't it?

**House**:" nope , right time , right place "

**Wilson**" house you have no right time , right place , you do what you want when you want"

**House**:" I did not say your time and place , I meant my time , my place at 8 and don't be late

**Wilson** :" we are staying in your place tonight?

**House**" nope , you .. are going to meet me there , where we are going is none of your business"

**Wilson** :" hmmm…. Wife dying and you are in the mood to go out?

**House**:" one , wife is not dying … she have….. something like cancer "

**Wilson**:" stage four leukemia and she is not dying?"

**House**:" nope , we just need to find out what is killing her beside this and she will be fine"

**Wilson** :" interesting .."

**House**:" not really , typical case"

**Wilson**:" no , what is interesting is that you are suddenly acting not caring "

**House**:" I don't …"

**Wilson**:" and all the time on the road you always seem to wonder in your thoughts every time I mention her , and now nothing?... you are were and still a terrible liar House.

**House**:" I lied many times , I can beat you with experience…

**Wilson** :" and I am your friend and I know when you deflect house … you care about her "

House:" fine I do , now can we go get something to eat ?"

**Wilson** :" yes let me get my stuff"

As they walk out Masters call house :

**Masters** :" we biopsy her spine and found no atypical blood disorder "

**House**:" hmm, did you find where the atypical blood cells are coming from yet?"

**Masters** :" no but I thought you should know it is not cancer "

**House**:" of course it is not cancer , but you need to figure out what is cancer and what is not and how the cells are getting it "

**Wilson** :" there is no such case recorded with leukemia , every case present with atypical cell production in the spine , it make no sense "

**House**:" let me call you back…. Are you that hungry ? I need to pass by some place "

The scene end as house walk from Wilson who look disappointed and say : you own me launch you know


	5. chap 4 -What happen in NY stay in NY

**Preamble**

**Season2- what happen in NY, stay in NY?**

the scene start with house in his office reading a book with his glasses on , as Cuddy enter.

**Cuddy** :" sorry to hear about Dominica , is there anything I can do ?"

House silent for a second , and then say :" nope"

**Cuddy** :" that is it ?"

**House**:" yep" and continue reading "

As Cuddy stair at him a bit , and then open the door and leave as he seem un-interested in her leaving

**Taob** enter the room as Cuddy leave

**Taob** :" we got nothing , what do you want us to do "

**House**:" the bad thing here is that the files don't tell us much about the patient history "

**Taob**:" she is your wife"

**House**:" yeah…. Say the man that is married with both children and do you even know your wives history?"

**Taob**:" actually medically yes I do"

**House**:" oh that is so swaft of you , we need an accurate history or we are going blind here"

**Taob** :" we can not wake her up"

**House**:" yeah… "

And House leave the office and taob is regretting saying that , and walk with house

**Taob**:" you can not wake her , she will be in too much pain"

**House**:" yep I know "

**Taob**:" you are not going to listen to me aren't you"

**House**:" of course I will listen to you , and then ignore everything you say "

**Taob**:" naturally, … house you will cause her much pain , again you don't care don't you ?

**House**:" it come with the perks of being your boss "

As house enter the room masters is there trying to keep the vitals stable .

**Masters**:" barely stable , have to keep watch .

**House**:" charming , now wake her up

**Masters**:" what ? no , we barely …

**House**:" again , charming , I already had this conversation before with charming behind me , wake her up "

**Masters**:" no ….. it is too dangerous , we barely can keep her stable as she is "

**House**:" you can either wake her up , or get the hell out of my way "

**Masters** :" no …"

**House**:" actually , I don't need your approval , I am her husband and while she is in a coma I get to make decisions for her , so legally I can wake her up "

**Cuddy**:" really ? you want to inflict pain on her because we caused you some ?"

**House**:" yeah … that is it , not because I need to know where she was , and what did she do, because her patient file says nothing important , and her life is depending on it , either we keep her like this and she die in a couple of hours, or wake her up now , and risk it and have a chance to living , instead of having a 100% chance of dying , I want to give her a chance to live "

**Cuddy**:" wake her up "

**Taob**:" but that is insane "

**Agent** **Philipe** :" actually it is a no , you cant , since she is under our supervision, no legal issue apply without our consent , and I … say … no"

**House**" fine you treat her then"

**Philipe**:" it is your wife"

**House**:" charrrrming , now she is my wife, you stop me from treating her and then say my wife , want me to treat her fine wake her up so I can as her where she was , what she was exposed to , instead of giving me a set of nail polish and a bag of her clothes.

**Philipe**:" what is the best that you got … you need to..

**House**:" sush…."

**Philipe** :" excuse me ?"

**House**:" get me that bag "

**Taob**: what bag?

**House**:" her sleeping bag…. Her clothes you idiot, you are all idiots"

**Masters**:" what are you talking about "

As chase enter with her bag house say get back , and empty the bag on the table

**Chase**:" we have looked inside , nothing there , no traces nothing "

**House**:" guess only I can get out of this is a diagnostic "

And house throw a sweater on chase ..

**Chase**:" a sweater ? she was warmed to death ?

**House**:" idiots, this sweater is new , look at the tag , still in place, labeled with date and price . "

Chase:" so ?

**House**:" so you idiots, look at the Address NY "

**Masters**:" you think she was sick because she was in new York?

**House**:" IDIOTS , again …. Look at the time "

**Taob**:" that was …

**Chase**:" at the time of the attack on NY Last year"

**House**:" Idiots, they never tell us anything …. They think by hiding from us they save their asses"

**Masters**:" but what does that mean?"

**House**:" it means we got something to start with , and it is not from this earth .."

**Taob**:" great … and how do we start that exactly ?"

**House**:" by getting an accurate history "

House walk out of the room , and head to Cuddy office "

**House**:" I need to talk to miss widow"

**Cuddy**:" why you miss her charming ass or want a massage"

**House**:" both if possible , and we need the patient accurate history "

**Cuddy** :" you already have it "

**House**:" she was in NY "

**Cuddy** :" good for her "

House:" at the time of the attack … you know big angry worms , and aliens falling around ?"

**Cuddy**:" you think this is relevant ? a lot of people were their and I don't remember the hospitals are having crashes like this "

**House**:" yes , but having this case is interesting , and finding out how they found her is more interesting "

**Cuddy** :" unless you can find some evidence of sort other than this…. It is irrelevant "

**House**:" you want us to wait till she is dead ? … then you can have your answer in the autopsy , she is my wife you know "

**Cuddy**:" House, enough , ….. I know who she is , but you need to give me some proof that this is related or else what is the point ?

**House**:" fine I will get you the proof you need"

The scene step to the office again as House enter desperate get to the corner as he take out a cup of coffee and not say anything and look at the team sitting there

**Taob**:" anything helpful we can save our patient with ?"

**House**:" the patient is my wife , thank you for being considerate "

**Taob** :" you never been considerate "

**House**:" more reasons to appreciate the irony here "

**Chase**:" nothing to do then , we are just letting her die?"

**House**:" unless you can prove that what she have is not from around here "

**Masters** " you want us to prove something that is not medically seen or known ?

**House**:" sound like Cuddy , you are not her YET , so you need to stop imitating ….

Then house just shut up for a second and thinks ….. who draw the blood for the tests ?

**Chase**:" me why ?

**House**:" idiot"

**Chase**" nothing out of normal "

House walk out and into her room as they follow him … hold her arm out and look at chase

**Chase**:" it was normal before , nothing out of the ordinary "

**House**:" I don't think humans do this do they?

Masters and taob , jaws are nearly open looking at her arm as her blood under the skin around the wound is getting black

**Masters**:" how did you …

**House**:" in treating Mr foreman , I noticed that the alien invasion always started in the blood, and affected the brain , and if you look at the chart ….

**Chase**:" she had continuous blood cell degeneration , we though ti was an infection in fact it is  
><strong>Taob<strong> :" genetic mutation?"

**House**:" question is since she was not experimented on , what happened in NY

**Masters**:" an alien infection?"

**Taob**:' how to we treat that ?

**House**:' by getting the medicine book … of the aliens…. From our friends … is it ok now oh mighty ? and look at agent Philip on the door as he shake his head approval the scene end to the next chapter

**House**:" get a move on I want my wife back pretty much"


	6. We know what you did last Summer

**Preamble**

**Season2- We know what you did last summer**

The scene begin in house office , he desperately looking in books , specifically old big books and then throw them out in the floor as black widow enter the room.

**Black** **Widow** :" I heard you needed answers"

**House**:" we need answers to questions we don't yet have , how did you find her exactly… try to give me the quick true version if you really want her to live"

**Black** **widow** :" actually we found her in new jersey in a local hospital there , once the case got too much for the locals we been contacted and our doctors as classified her as potential alien case , so we put her in deep freeze till we found a solution , and once we found you … well you know the rest"

**House**:" great , so in all cases nothing to work on ."

**Black** **widow** :" we don't know what you need"

**House**:" when you found her,… I mean they admitted her , any wounds? Pale places ? anything we can start ?

**Black** **widow** :" I can hook you to the resident there , to ask any question you need "

**House:"** great , give it to chase on your way out

**Black** **widow** :" alright … good luck"

House seem desperate .. look at the book , read, then throw it on his desk , and then look from the window up and put his hand on his eyes .. as Wilson enter sneaking

**Wilson**:" you look tired , when was the last time you slept."

**House**:" I fine.. nothing to go on with … we need a place to start "

**Wilson**: you will figure it out… you always do just focus and find the missing …

**House**:" you hungry ?

**Wilson** :" yes … was on my way to eat want to go ?

**House**:" huh…. Yeah l"

As they walk out and enter the cafeteria , Wilson order lemon juice … and some salade and fires and house take the usual they sit on the table to eat as chase enter and talk to house

**Chase**:" I talked to the Dr that admitted her , he just say , vomiting , skin color black in some places and then turn to normal , abnormal breathing… nothing out of the ordinary stuff , at least nothing that explain what she have at least "

**House**:" hmm, well something changed since she was admitted to now … did you check on foreman yet?

**Chase**:" yes , he is fine recovering … and his niece too. "

**House**:" run a similarity test on both foreman blood and hers , let us illuminate the not common to find the common "

**Chase**:" okay … but what you want us to find exactly "

**House**:" don't know yet, you tell me once you do "

The scene end with house losing his appetite after chase leave and then Wilson just look at him and drink his orange and then get disgusted a bit and leave it .

**Wilson** : always told them I want it fresh , they never listen.

**House** :" don't worry I am sure you will survive .."

The scene now in the observation room , house looking at Dominica and Wilson enter the room , drinking orange …

**House**:" what you are drinking …" and take it and smell it …" Orange?, when did you get so freaked out about orange ?"

**Wilson**:" since I almost died of cancer "

Cuddy enter the room :" anything yet?

**House**:" her vitals are low , she wont last a lot "

**Cuddy**:" find it house …. "

**House**:" wait let me take it from my magic bunny hat , since it is not magic you want , you want magic , well I am sorry , there is nothing that explain it . so either you find it , or stop talking …"

Wilson stop drinking in disgust

**House**: look through the glass in despair

**House**:" nothing we have not considering , nothing explain what she have, it is cancer , but we don't know what is causing it , her blood is full of it , but coming from nowhere.. the issue is that it is decreasing but in very slow rate … it doesn't make any sense."

**Wilson** :" I certainly didn't see anything like this before"

**Cuddy** :"it have elevated protein"

**House**:" what was very helpful "

**Wilson** :" damn cafeteria , I told them not to put the orange in the freezer it make it taste bad "

**House**:" look a bit at Wilson and then look at the glass in front of him , as he look he see a drop of water almost freeze to the low temperature in the other room. " he look amazed a bit and then look at Wilson "

**House**: "What protein ?"

**Wilson** :" hm? What?"

House look at cuddy : what protein exactly ?

**Cuddy** :" I don't know …

As she talk he get out of the room arrive downstairs and look at the file as Wilson and cuddy and taob are just looking at him

**House**:" IDIOTS "

**Cuddy**:" what happen ?

**House**:" it is cry protectants "

**Taob** :" elevated protein caused cancer?"

**Wilson** :" it don't house … com on "

**House**:" IDIOTS again …. Why her cry protectants was highly elevated ?"

**Masters** :" can be many reasons …"

**House**: I only give you one try , and it is same as why your orange… was disgusting… .

House in a sarcastic voice: Gregory Fahy and Brian Wowk both dead but still I give you that chance … and look at masters …

And when everyone are silence … house walk with them to the chart on her bed and **say** :" those two charming doctors started something that the other idiots are at Shield did and forgot to take into consideration…. They froze her ….

**Masters**:" freezing did this to her?"

**House** :' what happen to her is not due to freezing , but why we miss it is … we focused on why there is leukemia in her blood and that is why

**Masters**:" cancer is not cancer …

**House**:" what happen to her is not from cancer , it is from something else."

**Chase**:' how we know what is behind the cancer that is not cancer …

**House** : the freezing process known as Cryonics make the blood cell look like cancer… normally it don't , unless the cells …?

Masters and everyone is silent

House as he walk to his office and everyone is following him he enter the diagnostic room and stand next to the board and write foreman

**Masters** :" foreman ? she have what foreman have?

**House**:" idiots again …. What was our first thought of what foreman .. or his niece had before considering the men from .. you know …"

**Chase**:" cancer…?"

**House**:" why?...

**Taob**:" because the cells where showing atypical forms…

**House**:" right and that was because? And he make anxious face it was the same protein .. look it up."

**Chase**:" so she have what foreman have?

**House**:" no … what she have she have it by accident the freezing saved her …he stopped what the mutation would have done and make her like foreman ?

**Wilson** :" she was experimented on?"

**House**:" the amount of mutation in her cell indicate lower atypical formation that blacky … but still in the range that caused her brain to fire up the immune system .. and start attacking himself and where dose the pain center is ?

**Masters** :" same region that foreman brain had problem with."

**House**:" exactly … go treat … she will be fine in few hours.

**Cuddy**:" she wont suffer from set back ?

**House**:" filter her blood … treat the abnormally and she will be fine ."

**Wilson** :" and you are not interested on how she was infected like this?"

**House**:" not interesting … problem solved"

**Wilson** :' hmmmm that is interesting "

**House**:" yeah keep on going like that and you wont be happy when you get into my place at 8 PM …

**Wilson** :" at this point I am afraid to ask even…

And Wilson leave the room ….

House smile and the scene show us Dominica slowly waking up her blood getting filtered and agent Philip talking on the phone

**Philip**:" the girl is ok … no .. he don't know how … ok sir will do .. and the scene show us the agent hang up and leave the room …

As the scene end … we see house looking at the sweater that Dominica bought … and at the bottom we see a hole he notice as the camera get closer and he look into Dominica as she wake up she turn to see him as his eyes see her lower hips he see the traces of a wound in her belly and he get silent and with no word leave it and walk toward her

**House**:" you will be fine .."

**Dominica** :" I thought you were dead … I was in your…. Funeral"

**House**" I know I was there too "

**House**:" how did you get that wound?"

**Dominica** :" I don't know "

**House**:" you remember buying that shirt?"

**Dominica** :" last I remember is in shop , trying that shirt and then explosion and weird lizard come in and then hero come in and kill it … and then boom explode and nothing I remember …. Cold very cold .."

**House**:" rest now , everything is going to be fine "

**Dominica** :" I am glad you are ok"

**House**:" me too …"

The scene leave house puzzled and look up as agent Philip disappear from the sight and he look away and walk …

The music play a song … live to die anther day… as he walk slowly and then stop to see the snow outside and then continue walking out

**Black** **widow** in the car open up for agent Philip

**Black** **widow**:" he did good

**Philip**:" considering we are hiding most of the things from him , yes , he did … he suspect something …

**Black** **widow**:" he will be alright … this is a cake considering what we will do next week "

Agent Philip look at her and then frown a bit and they drive as house get into his car noticing the car drive but don't show that he knows.

The scene fade to the next episode.


End file.
